


Snufkin on the Riviera

by kickstartaholic



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, the moomins
Genre: Feral, Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, Suit, going BONKERS, idk how to tag this, riviera movie but what if snufkin went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartaholic/pseuds/kickstartaholic
Summary: This is based on the 2014 Moomins Riviera movie, but if Snufkin went?





	Snufkin on the Riviera

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write lol

The moomin family were off to a vacation at the riviera. Snufkin had just finished catching all the fish he would need for the next week. “Snufkin, would you like to come with us?” Moomintroll said as he finished packing his bag. “Hmmmmm… I suppose I could get away for a few days, or at least try to. Where are you all going?” Snufkin said as he capped his bucket. “The riviera!” Snorkmaiden said in a jolly tune. “Ah, I’ve never heard of it. Sounds fun! I’ll go.” Snufkin started packing his things and put his tent in his bag as he was sure he wouldn’t need it this time. “How long will this vacation be if you don’t mind me asking, Moominmamma?” Snufkin said a little worriedly as he wasn’t sure how long he would last in civilization until he went completely bonkers. “About a week, darling.” Moominmamma said as she started to head off to the boat with Moominpappa, Snorkmaiden and Little My. Little My hopped in front of Snufkin and said with a twisted grin, “I bet you’ll jump ship only 30 minutes after arriving. I know you can’t survive without nature.” She ran off, cackling loudly to herself. “Hmph. I’ll prove her wrong.” Snufkin said lowly to himself and started heading towards the boat. “Oh, Snufkin, dear? Could you help us with our luggage?” Moominmamma said softly as she saw Snufkin approaching. “Of course.” Snufkin started to lug the bags into the boat and he seated himself next to his bag. Everyone was on board and Snufkin kicked the boat off the boardwalk and manned the sail. 

It took a few hours to arrive to the beach where the riviera layed. The exterior was all golden and very modern looking with rich accents and rare flowers everywhere. The gate that stood in front of it had a welcome sign on top of it. “Oh my, how lovely!” Moominmamma exclaimed as the rest of the moomin family got off the boat. Snufkin sat there, nervous to even step out. “Snufkin? Are you coming?” Moomintroll looked back as he saw his best friend staring at the resort with a tint of fear in his eyes. “I uh, ahem, yes. I-I’ll be with you in a minute. I just need to make sure I have everything.” Snufkin waved off Moomintroll so he could silently give himself a pep talk. “Ok, it’s only a week. You can survive 7 measly days without… any nature… or solitude.. peace and quiet… any… time to myself… Oh dear, I can’t do this! B-But I must… for the moomin family!” Snufkin said to himself as he marched up to the gate to catch up with the others. “There you are! Did you give yourself a good talking to?” Little My teased Snufkin as she hopped off to be in front of everyone. “Hmph!” Snufkin turned his hat to hide his eyes as everyone entered the resort and gawked at how fancy everything was. People dressed up in clothes that looked like it cost rent for a condo in hollywood. Snufkin looked at everything with slight disgust. He wasn’t interested if it didn’t involve fishing or adventure. The moomin family approached the front desk, the receptionist looking down at all of them with a high chin. “How many?” he said with a flat tone. “6. We’d like a suite, please.” Moominpappa said with confidence. “And what is your name?” the receptionist said without changing expression or tone, slightly frightening Moominpappa. “Uh… W-We are the… the uh… The De’Moomn’s.” Moominpappa said, voice coming out shakey. “Hmmm… The only suite we have is the royal suite. Is that alright?” the receptionist said with a hint of regret. “Oh, absolutely!” Snorkmaiden butted in. “... Right this way.” the receptionist said as he quickly walked everyone up to the top floor. 

Snufkin trailed loosely behind everyone as he took note of everything around him. Polished marble, gold, diamonds, everything a filthy snob could wish for. He was already fed up. “Why did I agree to come?” Snufkin wondered to himself. They were welcomed into the suite and as the receptionist walked off, they all rushed inside and Moomintroll, Snorkmaiden and Little My jumped up and down on the enormous bed. “Ah, it seems there’s only one bed. Us moomins can all share. Snufkin? Are you going to share as well, or would you like to pitch up your tent?” Moominpappa informed. “I’ll pitch my tent, Moominpappa. It’d be most comfortable for me.” Snufkin said as he was already pulling his tent and stakes out. “Well, alright. Whatever suits you.” Moominpappa said, lighting his pipe. Snufkin set up his tent, realizing that he can’t pund the stakes into the marble floor, he tied it around the drawers and vanity legs. “I’ll be inside if any of you need me.” Snufkin said sheepishly and darted inside, quickly zipping the flaps up. Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled look.

“Good lord, it’s much worse than I imagined. No real nature, no soil, no fishing, so many… rich snobs! Gah! I don’t know if I can make it! I should just take the boat and go back! But, that would leave the family with no way to return home. Uuuugh! I shouldn’t have come in the first place!” Snufkin whispered harshly to himself, curling up and shaking. He had never been in a modern place before. He always sticked to the outdoors or the moomin house. Call him a hippie, but that’s what he was comfortable with. He threw his hat off and took out one of the fish in his bucket and chomped a bit out of it, not caring that it was raw and he could possibly get salmonella, he was so furious and scared. “Snufkin! We’re all heading to the dining room to have dinner! Do you want to come with us?” Moomintroll announced. “Uhm… S-Sure, I’ll be out in a second.” Snufkin immediately regret agreeing to go. “Oh, since you’re the only one next to Little My that wears clothes, you might have to wear something nice. We have a suit ready for you.” Moomintroll said sheepishly, knowing Snufkin is not going to enjoy it. “........ Do I really have to?” Snufkin poked his head out with the most disgusted face he’s ever pulled. “I’m afraid so.” Moomintroll had the suit displayed on the floor in front of him. “I’ll leave you to it. I’m sorry, Snufkin. I know you don’t like wearing anything else than your coat and hat. You also have to comb your hair. There’s a brush on the vanity.” Moomintroll said with a sorrowful look as he exited the room. Snufkin looked down at the suit, perfectly aligned, black, bowtie, the shiniest shoes he’s ever seen in his life. Revolting. He threw his coat and pants off along with his boots, forgetting to make sure he was alone in the room. He was left in his undergarments as he took another look at the suit with one eye open, thinking it would jump out and attack him if he took another move. He reached down at a snail's pace and pulled the jacket and button-up shirt over his head, also forgetting that your supposed to undo the buttons and fasten them again after they were on. He slipped the pants on and stepped into the shoes. A half size too small. Oh well. He went over to the vanity and looked at his awful hat hair. It fit his normal nomad-aesthetic, but it didn’t say he had class. It said he was a cat-gremlin in the forest who eats bugs and sleeps in a tree, which was partially right. He took the brush and combed through all the knots to give a more younger appearance and slicked down the back of his hair to the best of his abilities, still popping back up as he had a stubborn cowlick back there. He put the bowtie on, grateful that it was a clip-on and headed out to the dining room.

The moomin family sat at a table in the center of the room, all puzzledly looked at the silverware and tiny amount of food on their plates. Snufkin sat down at the open seat and scooted himself in. A waiter walked by and placed champagne near his plate without even opening his eyes and fled off to another table without giving Snufkin a chance to question him. Snufkin glared at the glass and considered just downing the whole thing and taking everyone elses to possibly blackout and forget this whole night as he took into consideration that he’s a light-weight. Everyone took big bites of their morsel-sized meals, basically consuming the whole plate in one bite. Snufkin looked down at his plate, a sardine with, what, a leaf on it? “You call this a garnish?” Snufkin said aloud and Moomintroll looked over at him and laughed at watching Snufkin poke at the fish with his fork in hand. He stabbed the fish on the plate, scraping noise ringing through the air, making everyone's ears fold down in pain. Snufkin looked up and smiled nervously as he takes a small bite, wincing at how processed it tastes. Obviously out of a can. Figures. He chewed it slowly, cringing at the awful taste, trying to not disrupt the family. “How’s the food, dear?” Moominmamma asked Snufkin, folding her napkin up and placing it on her plate, signaling that she was finished. “It’s uhm… well… it’s food alright.” Snufkin grumbled out, realizing how stupid he sounded. “Not good, is it?” Moominmamma saw how uncomfortable Snufkin was. “Yes. It’s not like yours or my cooking. At all. It’s so processed. I can’t even stomach it.” Snufkin sighed as he crumples his napkin onto the plate and looked at Moominmamma with eyes that say “get me the hell out of here”. Moominmamma smiled as she gets up out of her chair and pulls Snufkin along with her. They both stood in the lobby as Moominmamma looked at Snufkin with sympathy. “I know you’re not comfortable with this, dear. If you knew you were going to be uncomfortable, why did you come along?” Moominmamma tried to not sound rude about it. “I just… I just wanted to challenge myself, I guess? I also didn’t want the family to miss me too much, or at least have Moomintroll wish I was here when I’m not. Does that make sense? Because it doesn’t to me.” Snufkin laughed slightly. “I understand. You can head back to the suite if you’d like. We’ll be there shortly.” Moominmamma said as she walked back to the dining room. “Thank you.” Snufkin smiled. “Have a good night, darling.” And with that, Snufkin bolted to the room, tore off the stuffy and tight suit, flung the shoes off and dove into his tent, silently screaming into his pillow with anguish until he slipped into a slumber without turning over.

The next morning arised and Little My was the first one to awaken. “RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!” she screamed as everyone jolted up, even Snufkin and tripped over his sleeping bag, knocking down his tent. Little My saw it unfold and she went into a laughing fit, falling over and kicking her feet wildly. “Darnit, Little My! Why do you always do that?!” Moomintroll exclaimed with anger. Snufkin poked his head out from under the sheet that was his tent just 5 seconds before. “Language.” he said bluntly and climbed out. “Sorry.” Moomintroll said sarcastically. Snufkin realized he was only in his underwear and looked down, nearly jumping out of his skin as he yelped and dove back under the sheet, trying to find his coat, hat and pants. “Too late! Already saw that!” Moomintroll teased, shoving Little My’s head into the bed to silence her evil cackling. “No you didn’t!” Snufkin yelled, face read as a tomato, thankful that no one saw his face under the sheet. Snufkin stopped searching, realizing he’d have to keep wearing the suit so he doesn’t get any dirty looks from all the snobs. He usually didn’t care what people thought of him, but for some reason, this was different. His was in a different mindset. “Moomintroll, could you fetch my suit, please?” Snufkin mumbled under the sheet, refusing to even show his face. “Alright, pal.” Moomintroll saw that it was scattered all over the floor, knowing that Snufkin probably went into a fit as soon as he returned to the room after dinner last night. He gathered it all up and dropped it in front of Snufkin’s silhouette. “Here you are, sir.” Moomintroll snorted out. “Very funny.” Snufkin didn’t sound amused as he snatched the suit and started to put it on, struggling under the sheet to even see anything. “Just come out and get dressed before you hurt yourself. Jeez.” Moomintroll picked up the sheet and grinned as Snufkin was halfway through with getting the pants on and his shirt wasn’t buttoned yet, exposing his midsection. Snufkin stared at him like a deer in the headlights. He popped up and yanked his pants up harshly and just threw the coat on, not caring to button up his shirt, abandoned the bowtie and put his normal boots on by mistake. “Shall we?” Snufkin said in a snarky tone and bowed down, motioning to the door. “Why yes, sir. We shall.” Moomintroll curtsied and laughed obnoxiously. Everyone was right behind them as they all pile into the lobby. “Uhm, Snufkin? You uh, put the wrong boots on. And your hair is a mess.” Snorkmaiden commented, Snufkin looking at her blankly to show that he didn’t really care. At all. “Just, Just saying. I’m sorry.” Snorkmaiden looked down like she was being yelled at. Snufkin snapped back to face forward and looked over at Moomintroll, shifting his eyebrows upwards to give a worried look. “I can’t leave and disappoint Moomintroll. Not again.” Snufkin thought to himself. He had an urge to just plop down and scratch the back of his head with his own foot like some wild animal with fleas. He swore he was going feral. He couldn’t take it any longer. He acted out his urge, shocking the family, though Moomintroll and Little My just watched in awe, eventually erupting into laughter. Snufkin clawed at his own face and grunted, suddenly popping up and ran to the front doors, busting them wide open and dove into the nearest place with grass. Moomintroll and Little My ran after him and as soon as they caught up, Snufkin was rolling around in the grass, rubbing his face in the dirt on both sides and curled into a fetal position, peace displayed on his face as he instantly fell into a nap. Little My cackled wildly and pointed at Snufkin. Moomintroll walked towards Snufkin and sat down next to him. Face covered in dirt and eyebrow slightly twitching as he was still riled up, Moomintroll poked his face and Snufkin jumped wildly and yelped. “Ah! I’m sorry!” Moomintroll fell back as Snufkin got on all fours like a scared cat or something. He made a noise that sounded like a hiss. “What is the matter with you?!” Moomintroll shouted as he suddenly feared his best friend. Snufkin sat down, coming back to reality and shook his head violently side to side, throwing the dirt off. “I… I’m so sorry, Moomintroll. I don’t know what came over me. I apologize if I frightened anyone. I’m just so… so nervous about being here. It’s so different and wildly out of my comfort zone.” Snufkin sighed as he hung his head in shame. “You’re uncomfortable here? Then why did you come?” Moomintroll inched towards Snufkin, reaching a paw out to rest on Snufkin’s cheek. “... I didn’t want to let you down and miss me. I didn’t want to do that to you again.” Snufkin looked up and put his hand on Moomintroll’s. “Oh, Snuf… I know you would still be in the valley when we got back. Sure, I would’ve missed you a little bit, but I know it’s not time for you to go yet. We still have 6 months left together.” Moomintroll smiled as he and Snufkin locked eyes. “O-Oh… I… I guess you’re right. I’m sorry…” Snufkin blinked slowly. “Don’t be sorry.” Moomintroll placed a quick kiss on Snufkin’s cheek and rose to his feet, lending a paw to help Snufkin up. Snufkin stared off into space, cheeks looking like if you touched them, it would burn you. “Come on, then. I think it’s time to check out early. I’m sure everyone wouldn’t mind.” Moomintroll took hold of Snufkin’s hand and lead him back into the lobby. “Ugh! Gross, you two! I can’t believe I had to see that sappy crud!” Little My marched with them, covering her eyes to be over dramatic. “Language.” Snufkin said as they picked up the pace to get away from her.

“Mamma, Pappa, I think we should go home early. Not everyone likes it here.” Moomintroll said with confidence, knowing that most of the family will agree. “I see. Dear?” Moominmamma turned to Moominpappa. “Well… I suppose. I don’t want anyone to be uncomfortable.” Moominpappa started heading to the suite, everyone trailing behind him. They all piled into the room and started to pack things up. “I didn’t even get to go swimming!” Snorkmaiden complained, packing up her swimsuit in dismay. “You can swim at home, m’lady.” Moomintroll grinned. “Don’t say that word.” Snorkmaiden huffed out. Snufkin didn’t even care that everyone was in the room as he tore off his suit, actually ripping it apart and threw it in the trash, putting on his normal attire and sighing contently. Some peace is restored. “Jeez, you still feral, pal?” Moomintroll put his backpack on and stood beside Snufkin. “Haha, no. I just needed to get out of that confining thing.” Snufkin looked at the trash bin and stuck his tongue out at it. “Sorry I made you wear that. I thought… I thought you’d look cute in it…” Moomintroll said sheepishly, trying to hide the forming blush on his muzzle. “Really…?” Snufkin said, suddenly regretting ripping it to shreds. “Yeah… And you did, but you didn’t like it and I understand that.” Moomintroll gave one last smile as he lead everyone out to the front doors and into the boat. “Goodbye you god forsaken hell-hole.” Snufkin retorted as he kicked the boat off the dock. “Woah! Language!” Moomintroll gawked at Snufkin in disbelief. “Heh, sorry.” Snufkin said slyly. Finally, they got home and everyone was back to normal. Snufkin ran to the valley and rolled down the hill as Moomintroll and Little My followed him. They all landed in a stack behind him, knocking him forward face first into the ground. He shot up, holding his nose in pain and when he got his bearings, he chased them both around the lawn and plopped down with them, staring up into the sky and dozing off into a peaceful slumber with the summer breeze washing over them with the sweet smell of flowers and Moominmamma brewing fresh tea. No one in the valley is meant to be in a busy place. Everyone need their space and nature. Everyone.


End file.
